La Tarea de Rose
by MyWhiteDemon
Summary: Inspirado por la frase: "I could help Rose Tyler with her homework" en el episodio "The Wedding of River Song". El Doctor viaja en el tiempo para visitar a Rose antes de conocerla oficialmente en 2005, pero algo sale mal y la TARDIS lo lleva más que solo unos cuantos años atrás.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes al igual que el universo de Doctor Who no me pertenecen.

* * *

No debería estar ahí. Lo sabia perfectamente, pero no había podido evitarlo. Recién había dejado a Amy y Rory en su nueva casa y lo cierto es que se sentía algo solo. Lo único que quería era verla una vez más, pues en momentos como esos la extrañaba demasiado.

Había elegido un año antes de salvarle la vida de aquellos maniquíes. No iba a hablar con ella, tan solo quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Bueno, tal vez podría charlar con ella un poco, pero solo un par de minutos y luego se iría.

Salió de la TARDIS y caminó hacia el edificio donde vivía Rose, sin embargo, algo se veía diferente. No parecía 2004 y tampoco se sentía como 2004, al parecer la TARDIS se había materializado unos cuantos años antes. Bah, que importaba si tenía dieciséis o dieciocho, igual podía "toparse" con ella en el pasillo y saludarla para después marcharse y no volver. Sí, eso era definitivamente lo que haría.

Usando las escaleras subió hasta el piso donde se encontraba el departamento de Rose y echo un vistazo, esperando por el momento en que saliera y pudiera "casualmente" encontrársela. Pero algo llamó su atención, una pequeña niña rubia que aparentaba unos ocho o nueve años y vestía una blusa rosa y pantalón de mezclilla estaba sentada contra la pared con libros esparcidos a su alrededor, un libreta apoyada contra sus piernas y lápiz en mano mientras gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

No pudiendo resistir ver a la pequeña llorar se acercó a ella cautelosamente.

-¡Oi! ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? –preguntó el Doctor.

La niña alzó la mirada cuando escucho que la llamaban y el Doctor pudo sentir como el color abandonaba sus mejillas al ver ese par de ojos azules. No podía ser, definitivamente no era 2004. La testaruda TARDIS lo había llevado más de un par de años atrás.

-¡Déjame sola! –exclamó la niña.

-Bueno, si eso quieres…

El Doctor dio media vuelta y comenzó a marcharse, esperando que la pequeña lo detuviera.

-¡No! Espera –lo detuvo Rose, tal y como él lo esperaba–. Lo siento.

-Eso está mejor ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Rose.

-Un nombre brillante –sonrió el Doctor y luego se puso en cuclillas frente a ella–. Rose, ¿me dirás por qué estas llorando?

-Mamá dice que no puedo entrar a ver televisión hasta que termine mi tarea –dijo Rose, limpiando las lagrimas de sus mejillas.

-En ese caso deberías darte prisa.

-Es que esta muy difícil –se quejó Rose.

-Ya veo –dijo el Doctor–. ¿Necesitas un poco de ayuda?

La pequeña asintió y luego preguntó:

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Soy el Doc… John, mi nombre es John Smith.

-¿Sabes sobre historia, John? –preguntó la pequeña Rose.

El Doctor sonrió y contesto:

-Rose, se mucho sobre historia.

La niña tomo su libro de historia, dejando de lado la libreta y le indico al Doctor que se sentara a un lado de ella, quien lo hizo obedientemente.

-Tengo que escribir un resumen sobre el Antiguo Egipto.

-¡Oh, el Antiguo Egipto! Fantástica era ¡Deberías haber visto a la Reina Nefertiti! Valla mujer, muy, muy inteligente, al igual que energética.

Rose soltó una pequeña risita.

-Hablas como si hubieras estado ahí –dijo la niña.

El Doctor solo rio. Oh, si tan solo la pequeña Rose supiera lo que le esperaba en un futuro. Todas esas aventuras, todos esos mundos que vería. Lo mucho que ellos dos iban a divertirse.

-Anda, dime qué quieres saber –la animó el Doctor.

-Bueno, es un resumen por lo que necesito saber algunas características –dijo Rose.

-El Antiguo Egipto –comenzó el Doctor– . Hermosa civilización que se desarrolló a la orilla del rio Nilo…

-Es el rio las largo de mundo –lo interrumpió Rose.

-No, no lo es, el rio más largo del mundo es el Amazonas.

-Pero mi libro dice que es el Nilo –argumentó, Rose.

-El libro está equivocado, pero eso no lo descubrirán hasta dentro de unos cuantos años por lo que no tiene importancia.

-Eres un hombre extraño –soltó una risita, Rose.

-¿Extraño bueno o extraño malo?

-Extraño divertido –sonrió Rose.

-Es suficiente para mí, continuemos –dijo el Doctor.

El Doctor tomo el libro de texto de Rose y subrayo las partes importantes mientras hacia algunos comentario sobre la cultura y la gente del Antiguo Egipto, por lo que Rose simplemente tuvo que transcribir todo en hojas blancas.

-Listo –dijo Rose mientras marcaba el punto final en su resumen.

-Grandioso –dijo animado el Doctor–. Eso no fue tan difícil.

-El resumen no era la parte difícil –dijo Rose–, lo difícil son las matematicas.

-Bueno, para tu suerte, soy muy bueno en matematicas… anda dime cuál es tu problema.

Rose tomo su libro de matematicas y lo abrió en una pagina que tenía un montón de operaciones sin resolver.

-Las multiplicaciones y divisiones son más difíciles que las sumas y restas –dijo Rose.

-Que va, ¿Cuál es la primera?

-Treinta y seis por cinco.

-¡Fácil! Treinta y seis por cinco es… -el Doctor paró en seco, pues se sorprendió a sí mismo al no tener una respuesta inmediata. Comenzó a hacer cuentas utilizando sus dedos. Era un Señor del Tiempo de más de novecientos años, había peleado contra todo tipo de alienígenas, salvado innumerables planetas y galaxias, podía viajar en el tiempo y el espacio pero aun así las matematicas se le complicaban.

-¿Dónde hay una calculadora cuando la necesitas? –se dijo a si mismo el Doctor, mientras buscaba a tientas entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta

-¡No puedes usar calculadora! –exclamó Rose–. Eso es trampa.

-Cierto, muy cierto y no nos gustan los tramposos, eww –recapacitó el Doctor–. Muy bien, yo creo que podemos resolver esta simple operación juntos.

-Está bien –asintió Rose.

-El truco esta en hacer la operación más sencilla –explicó el Doctor– ¿Cuánto es cinco por seis?

-Treinta –contestó Rose después de pensarlo un momento.

-Muy bien, ponemos el cero y nos queda el tres, ahora ¿Cuánto es cinco por tres?

-Quince –contestó Rose.

-¿Y quince mas el tres que nos quedaba es?

-Dieciocho. -Ponemos el dieciocho al lado izquierdo del cero y el número que se forma es…

-¡Ciento ochenta! –exclamó Rose, muy orgullosa de sí misma.

-¡Fantastico! Bien hecho, Rose –sonrió el Doctor–. Ahora tratemos con una división.

-Dieciséis entre cuatro –leyó una de las divisiones que venían en el libro, Rose.

-Aquí usaremos otra técnica ¿Cuántas veces cabe el cuatro en el dieciséis? Vamos a repasar la tabla del cuatro –explicó el Doctor.

-Cuatro… ocho… doce… dieciséis… –comenzó Rose, mientras utilizaba sus pequeños dedos para seguir la cuenta– ¡Cuatro! Cabe cuatro veces.

-¡Excelente! La respuesta es cuatro –dijo el Doctor–. Ahora usa esas mismas técnicas con las operaciones restantes.

El Doctor se quedo a su lado, supervisando que Rose realizara correctamente cada una de las operaciones hasta que hubo realizado la ultima.

-¡Lo hice! ¡Termine mi tarea! –exclamó, alegre, Rose– ¡Lo logre!

-Si que lo hiciste –sonrió el Doctor–. Ahora anda, entra a casa y dile a tu mamá que has terminado la tarea.

-Eso haré.

Rose se puso de pie, recogió emocionada los libros que estaban tirados en el piso y se apresuró a entrar a su departamento.

El Doctor se levantó y se quedó viendo como la puerta se cerraba y la pequeña Rose desparecía tras ella. Aunque no iba admitirlo, estaba algo decepcionado de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, pues se sentía como si no hubiera sido suficiente. El Doctor bajo la cabeza y dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero el sonido de la puerta al abrirse de nuevo lo detuvo. De inmediato volteó hacia atrás y un par de bracitos lo rodearon.

-Gracias señor John –dijo Rose, envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo.

-De nada, Rose Tyler.


End file.
